Hector Diabolos Capricorn
Introduction Hector Diabolos Capricorn is a former baron turned pirate, and the heir to the prestigius Diabolos Capricorn family of cartographers. He is currently the navigator of the Harlequin pirates . Appearance When Hector first joined the crew, he wore fine clothes as befitted his status as a noble. His jacket, which was made by his cousin, was blue and had silver embroidery. He also carried a rapier with a golden hilt. While he still wears these clothes ocaisionally, since becoming a pirate he disguised himself in order to protect his families reputatation. for most of his travels, he wore a brown jacket, a dark red waistcoat, and a brown stetson hat. assorted navigation implements and charts filled and emerged from his pockets, though he took out most of these when going into battle to prevent them from being harmed. He also wore a cross belt over his shoulder, which he also uses to carry useful tools. After meating his cousin on Marauder's island, and finally being recognised as a pirate, he changed his jacket for a much more elaborate captain's greatcoat, that he wears over the top of his cross belts like a cloak. On ther back of it is a stylised version of the Harlequin pirate's jolly roger, as well as the kanji for Fate, referecing his epithet. He also carries his sword, having finally learned a useful fencing style. Personality Hector is generally rather lighthearted and enjoys his newfound freedom. He is often playful, and uses his devil fruit for his own entertainment even more than he uses it for fighting or supporting his crew. However he also has a slightly arrogant streak as a result of being a former noble, and this often leads him to impulsive actions (indeed, when he ate his devil fruit, it was in order to prove that it was actually a devil fruit to his family). He is sometimes shocked by his fellow crewmembers' disrespect of the law, as when he first fled out to sea he had intended to board an honest merchant vessel as opposed to a pirate ship. However he has come to value life as a pirate over life as a noble, and at heart has the same fun loving personality of the rest of his crew. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Hector learned to fence from a young age, but his swordplay was too formal and too wrapped up in rules to be generally useful in combat. He has only recently started fighting with a sword after being taught a fencing style by Chauncy. Marksmanship Hector has some proficency using firearms, but again, like his swordplay it is not effective. He has made use of his markmanship however, to allow him to accurately aim shuriken and similar. Hand to Hand Combat Hector's hand to hand combat is vuagely recognisable as derived from a style of fisticuffs, sometimes practiced by nobles for friendly competition but unsuitable for battle. However, with some teaching from his other crewmates, Hector has adapted it into a new style that often catches his opponents by suprise. He also uses his devil fruit to supplement this, by allowing him to flip over his opponent's head, or manipulate gravity to throw them away. Physical Strength Hector is incredibly strong by civilian standards, but fairly meidocre by those of pirates. Agility Hector can move extremely quickly and quietly, as well as having suprising reflexes. He often uses this to keep his opponent off guard, attacking quickly and repeatedly to aovid retaliation. His Devil Fruit enhances this by allowing him to ballance in odd ways, or perform impossible accrobatics, earning him his Epithet. Endurance Like his physical strength, Hector is average by the standards of the Grand line, but still tougher than most. Weapons Hector fights by making creative use of his various navigation implements, some of which have been partly modified to work as weapons more easily. This gives him a very flexible fighting style that can alternate between long range sniping and close quarters brawling easily. Devil Fruit Hector ate an unknown Paramecia devil fruit that lets him change the direction of gravity, though not the strength of it. It also allows him to make things ballance in ways that would normally be impossible. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Hector naturally posseses Kenbushoku haki, and has refined it with some practice. Relationships Crew Initially, Hector was somewhat scared by the Harlequin crew, as they all had a bounty on their heads. He soon develloped a bond of trust with them, however. He was the third person to join the crew, after Jane Rose and Malachi. John Jango de Triezieme While intially Hector was terrified of John Jango, especially after realising he had killed a tenryubito in the past, he soon came to trust him. Jango became his mentor, and now seems to be something of a father figure to him. Family Hector was always suprisingly distant from his family, as they often seemed to be too caught up in the social class system. However, he cares about them quite a lot, particularly his cousin, Jessica. History Hector was born and raised to be the heir to his familiy, as a noble in the Goa kingdom. Despite being the future heir to a prestigious and rich family, he found the social class system of the country to be troubling, and often hoped to leave the goa kingdom. However, due to his position he was not able to. over the course of his time in Goa, he convinced his familly to accept a fishman as their cook, and later infuriated them utterly by first accepting a devil fruit as payment for a debt, and then eating said fruit to prove its value to his family. The night after he inerited a title and became a baron, he finally lost his patience with goa, and packed a suitcase. The next morning, he climbed into a crate at the docks, hoping to stowaway on a merchant ship. To his horror, he was discovered within an hour of leaving port, by which stage the ship he'd been loaded onto had not only sailed but taken flight. Even more unfortunate in his oppinion, the ship he had been loaded onto was a pirate ship. Unable to face the prospect of being returned to Goa, he agreed to accompany the pirates as far as the next island. over the course of the ensuing misadventures, Hector came to trust and respect the crew, and eventually decided to become a full member of the crew. Several months later, he also proved instrumental in recruiting Jameson Garrow, the fishman he had employed as a cook back in Goa, who had set of in persuit of him. Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Hector is in the habit of ballancing things in odd or impossible ways without thinking, and often causes chaos in this respect. Related Articles Hector's Devil fruit Category:Pirate Category:Harlequin Pirates Category:13th Madman Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Navigator Category:Former Noble Category:Human Category:Male